La Chica de Obsidiana
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Capítulo piloto. Ella no sabía el poder que guardaba en su interior, ni su misión exacta en la vida... solo sabía que ese poder que se le había otorgado debía ser para ayudar a las personas de su mundo. ¿Qué significaba eso de ser un gigante de fuego? ¿Quién era Loki Laufeyson?


_Piloto._

 **La Chica de Obsidiana**

Tomó aire profundamente, ese era su momento.

Justo antes de pararse desde atrás de su escondite (un buzón de correo), la duda le hizo falsear las rodillas y hacerla pensar que estaba cometiendo una tontería, que aún _no estaba lista_ ; sin embargo, los gritos de la gente la hicieron finalmente decidirse. Tenía que hacerlo, tanto por ella misma, como por las personas inocentes que estaban sufriendo en ese momento.

-¡Cuidado, niña! –Le había gritado alguien, un hombre que corría presuroso con un bebé en sus brazos.

Se había parado en la mitad de la parcialmente destruida calle, una avenida principal de la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York, la rojiza melena ondeando con una curiosa cálida brisa, los ojos de oro puestos en aquellas bestias que se aproximaban hacia ella en una nociva manada, aun llevando el uniforme del colegio secundario. Aquellos monstruos eran como lobos mortales, el pelaje pintado de un color plomo, cuyas garras y colmillos plateados sobresalían peligrosamente en cada paso que daban; iban saltando entre los edificios, entre vehículos y gente aterrada, rugiendo con voces completamente ajenas al mundo actual.

-Bahamut. –Pronunció Elisa Pruett, sin saber exactamente la razón. Ella no conocía esa palabra, pero haberla dicho con tanta certeza y naturalidad…

Como era predecible, algunas de aquellas bestias se abalanzaron contra ella para atacarla tal como a las demás personas que huían, pues era la única chica que no se había movido del lugar… y la única que parecía retarlos con su corta estatura y cara de niña; en ese momento ella se inclinó un poco, notando que dos de estas bestias se estaban preparando para saltarle encima, concentrándose en aquella energía cálida que emanaba desde el centro de su pecho. Hizo un suave movimiento en arco frente a ella, dibujando en el aire una línea de fuego rojiza que parecía creada únicamente con sus dedos; de aquella flama que lentamente se ensanchaba, apareció el filo de una cromada espada, fina y esbelta, la cual parecía nacer de entre el mismo fuego… cerró el puño al final, formándose en éste el dorado mango justa y adecuada a ella.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. –Pronunció ella dulcemente.

Dio un fuerte sablazo al aire con aquella espada, terminando de dibujar el arco en el aire, cortando éste en un distintivo sonido metalizado, así como aquellas dos bestias que se habían acercado a ella con intenciones destructivas; aquellos monstruos color plomo se desvanecieron en el aire, frente a ella, en una estela de humo y polvo.

-Vamos, ¿quién sigue? –Exclamó en voz alta, mirando frente a ella.

Las bestias miraron entonces a aquella chica de la melena rojiza, la cual llevaba en su mano la mítica espada de fuego perteneciente al gigante Surtr; ignorando a los demás humanos, que corrían como despavoridos a escondites que les permitieran observar lo que ocurría, todos aquellos monstruos de color plomo se abalanzaron hacia ella lentamente, rodeándola en el que prometía ser un ataque masivo. Se colocó en posición de ataque, la dorada mirada puesta en todo su alrededor con cierta dificultad… hasta que uno de ellos comenzó la oleada de ataques desde diversos lugares, entre garras y mordidas feroces, las cuales ella detenía con su fina espada, llenando el ambiente de polvo y humo oscuro. Elisa combatía con todas sus fuerzas, dibujando en el aire aquellas líneas de fuego con la punta de su flamante espada, pero, de pronto, la cantidad de monstruos que le atacaban a la vez era demasiada para su capacidad, salían de todos lados… intentando cubrirse de un ataque directo, terminó siendo embestida por uno de éstos de forma dolorosa, barriendo el suelo unos cuantos metros y raspándose el brazo descubierto.

"No te rindas."

Varios bahamut se le echaron encima nuevamente, dispuestos a acabar finalmente con ella, ocultando su visión con una nube negruzca y amarga, la cual estaba comenzando a asfixiarle; sin embargo, la temperatura subió en ese momento, de forma inexplicable, como si el acelerado latido de su corazón estuviese fluyendo aquél calor por todo su cuerpo, llenándola de una energía benéfica para ella, nociva para los bahamut.

"Este no es mi límite."

No lo era: se vio envuelta en una intensa llamarada, ardiente hasta hacer derretir el pavimento bajo sus pies, la cual alejó a una docena de bestias y quemó a otras tantas hasta hacerlas polvo… ese fuego era ella, provenía de ella, de su interior enérgico. No lo entendió, pero lo aceptó. Sus ropas casuales se consumieron con el fuego, pero sobre su piel clara se había formado una armadura nacida del mismo calor, de un color negro brillante, duro como diamante, bello como la noche misma, el cual le cubrió por completo desde los hombros hasta la punta de sus pies. Su cabello rojizo se encendió como la luz del sol, en rubias ondas naturales que caían casi gloriosamente hasta su cintura, y sus ojos tomaron el color del cielo claro.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó su fina espada de plata y jade, enfrentándose así con mayor facilidad a aquellas bestias, pues aquella energía le había dado más fuerza e incluso ánimo; su espada podía quemarles también al tiempo que los rozaba con ésta, haciendo más sencillo el trabajo de eliminarlos. Esa energía asombrosa la recorría desde los pies hasta la punta de sus encendidos cabellos, una energía cálida, abrasadora, y sentía que podía liberarla por completo.

-Vamos. –Exclamó, extasiada, notando que los bahamut estaban comenzando a alejarse de ella, temerosas de ese extraño poder que había surgido en ella. –Esto aún no se termina.

Aquellas bestias comenzaron a reunirse frente a ella, desvaneciéndose en el aire en esa forma de humo oscuro; aquél mismo humo, en vez de dispersarse, comenzó a condensarse para formar algo mucho más grande justo frente a ella, comenzando a alterarla considerablemente. Pronto, aquél humo se solidificó, para dejarse mirar un enorme bahamut de casi diez metros de altura, el cual gruñía poderosamente y amenazaba con hacer un caos aún más poderoso.

-¿Qué mier…? –Susurró, demasiado asombrada. –Yo y mi boca claro…

La pata frontal del bahamut cayó pesadamente donde ella se encontraba, provocando que Elisa tuviera que correr hacia un lado para evitar que la pisara y la hiciera una mancha en el suelo; trató de atacar a aquella bestia con su espada tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, pero el daño que le hacía era apenas muy leve. Terminó estampada contra la pared de un edificio, mientras aquella cosa se preparaba para lanzar un ataque; del hocico del monstruo comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía color dorada, un ataque que ameritaba una catástrofe bastante dramática.

-Ay. –Se quitó un poco de basura y escombros de encima, sintiéndose brutalmente dolorida por el golpe. Era la primera vez que la maltrataban de esa manera. –Bueno, ¿qué hago ahora?

"Se prudente." Tuvo la certeza, pero tenía miedo de usarla… ¿qué tal si se volvía en contra suya? Su poder era tan grande, y ella no estaba preparada. Miró a la gente aterrada que aún se encontraba escondida cerca de ella, observándola fijamente, como si ellos tuvieran la esperanza puesta en _ella_. Supo en ese instante que no podía dejar que su indecisión matara a tanta gente; desvaneció su espada, y un pensamiento se formó en su mente de manera instintiva, pensamiento que se dejó escapar en un susurro de sus labios.

-Padre… permíteme usarla… para crear y destruir.

Hubo un denso silencio en ese momento. La espada de fuego se desvaneció en ese momento en una gran flama intensa, dejándola parcialmente vulnerable ante aquella bestia; extendió ambas manos desnudas frente a ella, mientras el monstruo se disponía a atacarla con aquella bola de energía… en sus manos se formó, en un destello de luz intensa, una hermosa espada cuyo largo filo era de transparente diamante, y el mango de un cromado plata. La bola de energía cayó sobre ella en ese momento, amenazando con destruir centenares de metros… pero, en vez de formar la esperada explosión, ésta se desvaneció en el aire como si la hubiesen cortado a la mitad. Estaba allí de pie Elisa, envuelta en un calor intenso que se podía percibir, más no era visible, portando aquella hermosa espada Laevateinn; ella misma parecía encendida, los ojos rojizos sobre el claro azul.

-Esta es Laevateinn, la espada destructora de mundos. –Dijo con voz tensa, como si mantenerla en su mano le costara trabajo. –La conoces, ¿no es así?

El bahamut gigante hizo un ademán de alejarse por donde vino, pero Elisa fue más rápida; hizo un solo movimiento con aquella bella espada, cortando el aire en una potente ráfaga de fuego, la cual alcanzó a la bestia partiéndola inmediatamente en dos. El bahamut soltó un aullido final, grave y poderoso, antes de desvanecerse en el aire en una estela de polvo negra que cayó sobre la destruida avenida.

Elisa cayó de rodillas al suelo en ese momento, sintiendo como si hubiese estado metida en un gimnasio haciendo un ejercicio excesivo; sus músculos hervían, cansados, así como su aliento agitado que apenas le permitía respirar con normalidad. La espada Laevateinn se encontraba allí aun, frente a ella, como si le indicara que aún no había terminado su misión.

-¿Cómo? –Jadeaba la chica, mirando al frente.

Fue entonces que notó la destrucción que había en la calle: edificios al borde del colapso, gente herida, autos y señales hechas pedazos, así como el pavimento mismo rajado como si un terremoto lo hubiese sacudido; se levantó en ese momento, notando que aún tenía un poco más de energía para otorgar, tomando a Laevateinn entre sus manos. Ésta respondió sin más. "Laevateinn es una espada capaz de destruir mundos, pero también es capaz de crearlos". Esa sonaba como su voz, pero no era ella… era alguien más, una dulce voz de niña. Giró suavemente la espada, y con el filo dorsal al frente, volvió a empuñarla para crear otro destello en el aire; de forma instantánea, la calle y todo lo que había en ella fue reconstruido, tal como si nada hubiese sucedido momentos antes, para el asombro de las mismas personas que se encontraban mirando la escena.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó un individuo, el cual se había acercado a ella.

Elisa sonrió, contenta pero excesivamente cansada. Había hecho un bien a las personas, y sobre todo, había arreglado todo aquello que el monstruo se había encargado de destruir, algo que pocos súper héroes pueden hacer. Se dio media vuelta, colocándose a Laevateinn sobre su hombro, sonriente y un tanto sucia por la acción.

-¿Yo? –Cuestionó, mirando al cielo. –Tan solo soy una chica de obsidiana.

Comenzó a caminar entonces en dirección opuesta, comenzando a escuchar una lluvia de aplausos tras ella; se sentía bien ayudar a los demás, tanto que el temor por que Laevateinn la poseyera fue casi borrado y sepultado en el interior de su cabeza. Todo estaba bien… al menos hasta que su energía calorífica se agotó, dejándola sin su armadura de obsidiana, completamente desnuda a la mitad de la calle.

-¡AAAAAAHH!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


End file.
